wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ganome
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Earth Elemental page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 23:18, September 4, 2010 Editing in Source Code and Using Templates Hi there, This is just a friendly welcome request. When making new item pages, we actually already have templates designed for the wiki that populate all our categories and prompt all the fields we need for a page to be useful. The Basic Template for clothing/athames/rings/wands and instructions can be found here and a Forum Posting explaining how to easily put in the templates can be found here. Also, please make sure to always press the "Source" Button in the upper right corner of the edit window before making any edits. Not doing so really messes up the code on the pages. Thanks, and welcome to the wiki :) Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 02:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) yes sry for using the wrong template, but every time i tried to click the clothing template i got a message "error on page" so i used to other stub on purpose. My bad I didnt realize it would cause any problems. Does clicking the source button make it load properly or am I doing something else wrong? Reply Not sure exactly where you were clicking, you may have been clicking on a link to a page which is no longer there (not necessarily your fault, we've been making so many changes, the template organization needs to be double-checked again). BUT, if you visit Forum:Editing Infobox Templates all of the links there are valid and the page explains all the steps to use them. It turns out that if the templates aren't edited in "Source", that while the basic information will be saved to the page, most of the template lines will be deleted when the page is saved, making it difficult to make quick and easy future edits. It is much preferred that all the lines in the code stay intact on each page so that anyone can open it, quickly add the information and hit save, instead of having to look up the code every time :). Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 16:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks very much for the info. Sorry I am a noob but I am trying to help out by building the data base up more. Ganome 16:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) OK did I just mess up karuvian scargiver by adding those shoes? If so can you plz tell me what I did wrong or in the wrong order?Ganome 16:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing So, when you want to edit the page, press "Edit this page" and then before you do anything else hit the "Source" button. That should allow you to see the whole template where you can just enter things on lines and hit save in a pure text format. Is that the case? Try doing that, entering an item on a line, and hitting save. Then do the same thing again and see if all the lines are there. ErinEmeraldflame 17:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. we only ask for signatures on talk and discussion pages, don't worry about it on articles. OK... OK I think I got it. Please let me know if I mess anything else up as I am trying to help and not ruin the organization system here. This is my first time trying to post stuff like this so I am learning as I go.Ganome 17:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Its OK! Its OK, we really like when people ask questions so we can help them get it right early on. :) Its a lot less work to help someone do it right, then to have to re-edit everything they do. ErinEmeraldflame 17:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Item Template It was just one line on the item template you didn't need to fill in. :) There are multiple lines for the world the item comes from. wrldd is only used if the item is dropped, wrldrw is only for if the item is given as a quest reward, wrldv is only if you bought the item from a Vendor (not the bazaar) and wrldm is a general one you can always fill in. You had simply filled in both of them, so there were too many categories. Its a really minor issue. (those lines control what categories the item gets put into) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) uh oh Well if that is the case i messed up a couple of them. Don't remember which all ones I have done that to but I have been working on filling in the dummy links on the plaza of conquest guys. :( my bad We got them thanks, we caught them :) And you are using the template right now, all the lines are staying in place, nice job. ErinEmeraldflame 20:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Leather Straps Mavra Flamewing drops Leather straps but when I went to edit Leather straps the code is all jumbled and I did not want to mess anything up so I backed out. Ganome 19:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Code looks Fine I checked and the code looks fine? Leather Straps are also already on there. Maybe something weird happened in your browser, next time back out and try again? ErinEmeraldflame 19:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I dunno When I pulled it up instead of the list it showed just a jumbled pile of script. and Yes I added that mavra drops it, The leather straps page where I was going to add her as a source is where I had the problem. Oh, Leather Straps page Sorry, misread your message. I added it. That's the old style reagents page. :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) HEHE Well I am a noob but i have been poking around on here enough to know that looked different from the others. LOL Like I said I backed out of it just in case because I didn't want to mess anything up or jumble it more than it already was. Ganome 20:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I found a deck. I looted a deck of mavra flamewing and posted it as a drop but I dont see a template to enter the stats into to crate the item tab. Deck of perfect harmony balance only, 45+ only, max spells 55, max copies 4, max balance copies 7 and sideboard 20. Ganome 00:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Deck part two Sorry I forgot, auction yes unique no all that jazz, regular old tradeable deck. Ganome 00:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Got it I got it. The Decks use the older "item" template, for future note. And actually, I put the deck as unique because I think it is right now, unless they have it dropping in one of the grandmaster quest towers or something. ErinEmeraldflame 02:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It is not I ended up with three copies of it. Ganome 21:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Question about your Helephant Hi, is your Helephant that you updated the page based on from before or after the pet update? Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 17:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) My helephant is new, I just got him a couple weeks ago and yes I noticed the talents were in different order and a couple were different then listed. Sorry if I messed up the page, was trying to update it. Ganome 21:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) No no, its fine Its fine, there are two different sets of talents for the Helephant pet, based on whether you got it before or after the new pet system update. We haven't accommodated that on the wiki yet. ErinEmeraldflame 21:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. feel free to post replies on my talk page: User talk:ErinEmeraldflame Moved Infobox page from Forum I moved the Infobox Template instruction page from the Forum to a new page called Creating New Pages on the sidebar. I am posting this message because a link to the page was on your talk page from me. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 19:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators